1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to record an image by ejecting liquid onto a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A known recording apparatus includes a supporter and a mover configured to move the supporter so as to cause the supporter to take either an opposing position at which the supporter opposes an ejection surface of a head or a withdrawal position at which the supporter does not oppose the ejection surface. The supporter is, for example, positioned at the opposing position in recording and positioned at the withdrawal position in a maintenance operation. The supporter may include an upstream supporter and a downstream supporter both of which are positioned on an upper surface of a frame.